


Tetsurou and Seijuurou's Guide to Manipulating Your Boyfriend

by SecretMaker



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christine made me do it, Crossover, M/M, Mild D/s, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever you two are up to, I want no part in it,” he called without looking up as he crossed from the entryway to the kitchen. Seijuurou and Kuroo were in a tangle on the floor of the living room, both looking up at him with gleaming eyes. They were also both wearing headbands with fluffy cat ears attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetsurou and Seijuurou's Guide to Manipulating Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> For [Christine](http://kyosuke-kugas.tumblr.com)

Sousuke knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the day he had agreed to date both Kuroo and Seijuurou had been the worst mistake of his life. Today was only confirmation of that fact.  
  
“Whatever you two are up to, I want no part in it,” he called without looking up as he crossed from the entryway to the kitchen. Seijuurou and Kuroo were in a tangle on the floor of the living room, both looking up at him with gleaming eyes. They were also both wearing headbands with fluffy cat ears attached.  
  
“Aw, Sou, don’t be like that,” Kuroo called. He sprung to his feet and tugged Seijuurou up along with him. “We were waiting for you to get home.” Sousuke’s blood ran hot at the sound of the purr in Kuroo’s voice, but he valiantly continued in his quest to ignore them.  
  
“Babe,” breathed Seijuurou, low and straight into his ear. “God, Sou, we missed you.”   
  
Seijuurou’s hands were warm when they came up to rest at Sousuke’s hips, the fingertips teasing under his sweater to trail along the skin there. His breaths were warm when they puffed against Sousuke’s neck. His chest was warm when Sousuke gave in and leaned against it. Seijuurou was warm, always warm, always trapping Sousuke in the fire that burned just below his surface.  
  
Kuroo, on the other hand, was surprisingly cold. His fingertips sent shocks of ice through Sousuke’s system when they rested at the nape of his neck or cradled his jaw, tilting his head up just that little bit so that Kuroo could kiss him. Sousuke was not too proud to admit the way he whined into the kiss, especially when Kuroo did that thing with his teeth and Seijuurou slipped his fingers just barely below the waistband of Sousuke’s pants. Kuroo tore away from his mouth to trail a line of kisses and nips down Sousuke’s neck.  
  
“Okay, okay, you got me,” Sousuke gasped, leaning more heavily into Seijuurou. “I’ll play along, just- fuck.”  
  
“You sure about that, Sou?” Seijuurou purred. “I thought you hated it when we got up to things.”  
  
“We thought you wouldn’t want to play with us at all today,” Kuroo agreed, one hand tugging Sousuke’s collar to the side so he had more skin to kiss.   
  
“What the fuck do you two want?” Sousuke bit out. They both chuckled, the sound and the breath against his skin making Sousuke’s head feel light.   
  
Something passed between Seijuurou and Kuroo, something sharp and hot and loaded with the kind of tension that Sousuke usually tried to avoid. Before he could question it, Seijuurou’s hands pulled out of his pants and Kuroo stepped away entirely, leaving him cold and confused.  
  
“I would have thought you’d have figured that out by now,” Kuroo murmured before he turned and sauntered away, back toward the living room. Sousuke groaned; now that he was paying attention he noticed that the cat ears weren’t the only change in Kuroo’s wardrobe.  
  
The tank top was normal, if a bit tighter than he usually wore. Hell, even the smooth black thigh-highs were normal for Kuroo. But between the two was a skirt, short enough and tight enough that a veritable swath of skin showed on each of his thighs between it and the socks. And poking out from under the skirt was a long, fluffy tail that swayed with each dramatic swish of Kuroo’s hips. Sousuke’s eyes slipped shut and he grabbed blindly at the man behind him, only to come in contact with the same soft fabric stretched over Seijuurou’s thighs as well.  
  
“You two are trying to kill me,” he groaned. Seijuurou laughed, burying the sound in Sousuke’s shoulder.  
  
“Maybe someday,” he agreed. “But for tonight, let’s just have a good time, yeah?” Seijuurou stepped away only to grab Sousuke’s hand and lead him toward their bedroom.  
  
“You know, I have never trusted those words coming out of your mouth,” Sousuke commented, but he followed nonetheless.   
  
Sousuke’s legs gave out at the sight that greeted him in their bedroom. Kuroo had apparently decided he didn’t want to wait for them and had stripped out of everything but the thigh highs, ears, and the tail, which he was working in and out of himself because holy shit that’s a butt plug-  
  
“Easy there!” Seijuurou laughed as he caught Sousuke around the waist. “Like what you see?”  
  
“I hate you both,” Sousuke answered. Or at least, tried to answer. What came out was something more along the lines of “Hhuggn buh”.  
  
“Sei, get him out of his clothes,” Kuroo called from the bed. Sousuke heard the words from very far off, too busy trying not to pass out from the sudden relocation of blood to his cock. He allowed Seijuurou to undress him in a daze, moving his limbs as needed but offering no help or hindrance other than that. When he was naked, Seijuurou pushed him onto the bed, where he fell with a thump between Kuroo’s legs.  
  
“Okay?” Kuroo asked. Sousuke nodded. His hands moved up to hold onto the outsides of Kuroo’s thighs, groaning at the feel of all that muscle under his palms. He shuffled up until he could get onto his knees and batted Kuroo’s hand away from the plug, taking it himself and twisting it gently. It was vibrating softly.  
  
“How long have you had this in?” he asked. “Did you put it in as soon as I left? Stretched yourself out, thinking of when I would come home and find you?” Kuroo groaned and threw his head back. Out of the corner of his eye Sousuke could see Seijuurou digging around in their drawer and smirked. “Or did you have Sei do it?” He continued. “Were you too worked up to do it yourself? Did you have him help, have him whisper filthy things in your ear while he prepared you for us? Did you get close? Did you have to stop yourself from cumming while he worked this into you?”  
  
He was stopped from going any further by the touch of a warm hand on his shoulder. Sousuke smirked and sat back to let Kuroo catch his breath.  
  
“Here’s what we’re going to do,” he said as Seijuurou leaned forward to bring Kuroo’s hands up over his head and wrap a silk rope around them. “Seijuurou is going to ride you, okay? And I’m going to sit over there and watch. And if you cum before he does, we’ll leave you tied up in here for the rest of the night. But if you hold out, I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to see straight, let alone walk. Does that sound good?”   
  
Kuroo’s only answer was a whimper so desperate that it made Sousuke want to take him right there and then. But he glanced up to see Seijuurou pulling his shirt over his head, the muscles of his back shifting over tanned skin that was gleaming with sweat. He watched as Seijuurou took hold of the tail trailing away from his own ass and eased it out of himself. He tossed it to one side and shuffled forward on his knees until he was straddling Kuroo’s waist.  
  
Sousuke shuffled up behind him, pressing their torsos together as he reached down to line up Kuroo’s cock for him and slid the other arm around his waist.  
  
“Gently now,” he whispered into Seijuurou’s ear as he helped him ease down until his hips were flush with Kuroo’s. “Good boy,” he praised as his lips found Seijuurou’s earlobe and bit. “How does he feel?”  
  
“So good,” Seijuurou gasped. His hips were already making aborted little movements, tight circles and twitches at the sensation of Kuroo’s cock filling him. “Ah, Sousuke! Please, let me move!” Sousuke hummed and soothed his thumbs in little circles on Seijuurou’s waist.  
  
“Okay, go ahead,” he prompted. Seijuurou lifted up until he was in danger of slipping off Kuroo entirely, then slammed back down in one motion. Both he and Kuroo let out moans, Kuroo’s bordering on a scream already. Seijuurou repeated the motion a few times before he started to grind himself down against Kuroo.  
  
“S-Sou,” Kuroo gasped. His neck was arched and his body taut, his hands clawing at the rope keeping them in place. “Sou, please, I can’t!”  
  
“But you’re doing so well, Tetsurou,” Sousuke answered. He reached down to stroke the skin of Kuroo’s stomach, the soothing touch maddening in Kuroo’s worked-up state. “Just hold out a little longer, baby. Sei’s close, isn’t he?”   
  
Seijuurou whimpered and picked up the speed of his movements. Sousuke pressed a smile into the side of Seijuurou’s neck and used the hand resting on Kuroo’s abdomen to fist his cock loosely.  
  
“Do you want to cum, Sei?” he purred.   
  
“Yes,” Seijuurou whined. “P-please, I-” Sousuke tightened his hold and pumped Seijuurou from root to tip, squeezing a little harder just under the head, just the way Seijuurou liked it. Seijuurou sobbed in pleasure and the movements of his hips began to lose their rhythm.  
  
“Go on,” Sousuke ordered. “Cum for us, baby.”   
  
Seijuurou’s back bowed and his mouth fell open in a silent scream as he spilled across Kuroo’s chest and stomach. Sousuke pumped him through it, then a little more until Seijuurou was squirming and gasping. He took his hand away and let Seijuurou collapse against him, reaching down to help Kuroo slide out.  
  
It was just in time, too. Kuroo’s face was red and his knuckles were white with the effort of holding back as his cock twitched and jumped wildly. Sousuke watched, fascinated as the edge of Kuroo’s orgasm backed away and he fell limp on the bed.  
  
“What a good boy,” Sousuke purred. “Did you see that, Sei? He’s being so good for us.” It was cruel, and Sousuke knew it. Kuroo whimpered and his hips twitched at the praise, the head of his cock drifting from red to a deep purple. Seijuurou craned his neck around to press a kiss to Sousuke’s cheek, then crawled out of his hold to collapse on his side next to Kuroo. “Sei?” Sousuke asked. Seijuurou smiled blearily up at him and nodded for him to continue. Sousuke returned the smile for a moment, before he let it drop and turned to face Kuroo.  
  
“S-Sousuke,” Kuroo panted. His arms tugged against their restraints before falling slack.  
  
“Alright, Tetsurou,” Sousuke murmured. “You did so well for us. It’s time for your reward.” Kuroo keened as Sousuke thumbed the switch on the tail plug, turning it off. He pumped it a little deeper once or twice before slowly, so slowly, easing it out and setting it to one side. Seijuurou kicked the lube closer to him and Sousuke smiled as he grabbed it to coat himself. He settled one hand on Kuroo’s hip and the other on his own cock as he pressed against Kuroo’s entrance. He eased his way in as slowly and as gently as he could, but Kuroo was still gasping and trying to buck against him by the time he was all the way in.  
  
“Fuck, Sou-” Kuroo wheezed.   
  
“I know, Tetsurou, I know,” Sousuke soothed. “God, I love you so much.” He cut off Kuroo’s answer by pulling his hips back and rocking them forward again. He settled into a steady pace, moving against Kuroo in slow and gentle movements until Kuroo was sobbing and thrashing his head this way and that.   
  
Heat pooled low and familiar in his stomach as he watched Kuroo bite his lip. His chest was heaving and his shoulders trembling and Sousuke knew this would all be over soon. He hiked Kuroo’s legs up onto his shoulders, regretting already how sore he would be for it, and sat up on his knees. He bent forward until Kuroo was folded in half and staring up at him with eyes that couldn’t quite seem to focus.  
  
“Sou,” Kuroo whispered. Sousuke smirked at him and all of a sudden his eyes went sharp. “Fuck me,” he growled.  
  
“With pleasure,” Sousuke answered. They stared at each other for a heartbeat or two, and then Sousuke was fucking him with everything he had. Kuroo’s eyes squeezed shut and he arched up off the bed, halfway through his orgasm before either of them realized what was happening. The sudden tightness around Sousuke’s cock threw him headlong over the edge and he came still buried deep inside. They both took a moment to catch their breath and come back to earth before Kuroo scowled, kicking at Sousuke’s side.  
  
“Oi, you weren’t wearing a condom, asshole!” he howled. Sousuke grinned at him. He pulled out and leaned back so that he could see his cum dripping out of Kuroo’s ass and onto the bedsheets.  
  
“It’s a good view,” he remarked.  
  
“Oh, my god, untie me so I can strangle you,” Kuroo snarled. Sousuke laughed at him so he turned to appeal to their other boyfriend. Seijuurou was drooling on Sousuke’s pillow. “Seijuurou!” he whined. “Sei, wake up and untie me so I can kill Sousuke!” Seijuurou mumbled something and rolled over, still asleep with his headband hanging crooked from one ear.  
  
“You know, you’re not being very nice for someone who manipulated us both into such kinky sex,” Sousuke commented.  
  
“Fuck you,” Kuroo growled.  
  
“Well, gee, aren’t you a ray of sunshine?” Sousuke asked, even as he leaned forward to undo the knot around Kuroo’s wrists. “I was going to make your favorite for dinner tonight, but now…” Kuroo kicked him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
